The present invention relates to drywall or wallboard finishing tools and especially to a system or kit for finishing wallboard.
Installation of wallboard typically involves finishing the joints between adjacent wallboard panels using joint compound to conceal the joint. Joint compound is often prepared or is available ready-mixed in relatively large containers—e.g., a conventional 5 gallon pail. A portion of the joint compound is then loaded into a shallow “mud pan” or onto a “hawk” for use. A layer of joint compound is applied over the wallboard joint using a joint finishing knife. A strip of reinforcing tape is placed over the joint and is embedded in the joint compound by applying a thin top coat of joint compound over the tape with the knife. The joint compound is allowed to dry and is then scraped and sanded to smooth its surface. Second and third coats of joint compound may be applied to the joint to feather the edges of the joint compound and blend the finished joint into the wallboard. After each coat, the surface of the joint compound is smoothed using a sanding block.
Many users undertaking home improvement and other wallboard installation projects often lack one or more of the numerous tools or supplies required. In addition, one or more tools and supplies frequently become lost or misplaced. Accordingly, there is a need for a system or kit that provides and organizes all of the tools and supplies needed for finishing wallboard.